Mega Man Time Stream
by AncientSpiritKnight
Summary: Vent was finishing his task, suddenly a bright portal appear right in front of him. This sudden appearance might change the future forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Man Time Stream**

**Prolounge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Series.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

"Hmm, this is sure boring now without any Maiverck Break Outs..." said Vent, who's hair is longer and on a motocycle ride. Ehh, what am I saying, it is a good thing that everything is peace and quiet. The people are enjoying their lives now."

"That is correct Vent," agreed Biometal X as the other Biometals agreed with Biometal X.

"What Biometal X says is ture. At least Giro can live in peace now," said Biometal Z.

"Yeah... I still miss him though, but I gotta keep on living and do his work," said Vent with a sad face.

"Don't worry. This is what he wants you to do," said Biometal H.

Biometal L, F, P, and O agreed.

"Ok thats enough chit chat. I got to focus on my task right now or Aile will beat me up for being late on the task," said Vent.

The Biometals laughed a bit at that commet. It was ture though, Aile would be really pissed off if Vent was late. After a few minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. Vent gave the owner his package and got his pay. Then he went on his way back.

"I hope nothing happens the way back," said Vent.

Then a portal opens up right in front of him and Vent can't stop.

"You and your big mouth," said Biometal L.

Then they disappeared in the portal leaving without a trace.

* * *

**Well this is only that prolounge of the story. Yes I put on all the Biometals including Biometal O, but not A. **


	2. Chapter 2: In the Past

**Mega Man Time Stream**

**In the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman series.**

**Read and Review. **

* * *

In a unknown part of a forest, a blue portal opened up and released Vent. He fell off his bike and landed his on back with a thud. The portal closed itself as soon as it appeared.

"Ugh, my head. Is everyone ok?" ask Vent.

"Everyone is ok and undamaged," replied Model P.

"That's good... But what just happen and where did that portal came from?" wondered Vent.

"We're not sure. It just appeared out of nowhere and dropped us here. Something must have caused it to appear," said Model Z.

Vent looked around the area to see if there's something that looked familiar to him. Sadly, he couldn't recognize any familiar land marks. To add to the list of problems, they were in the middle of the forest.

"Does anyone of you recognize this forest?" asked Vent.

"Unfortunately, no," answered Model L.

"Great. Anyone have any ideas what to do next?" asked Vent.

"I suggest scouting around here," suggested Model X.

"Don't forget to bring your bike. Or Aile will beat you up for forgetting it," said Model F.

"Don't remind me about that again," sighed Vent as he got on his bike and started it up.

Vent then drove around on a flat path looking around the area. In a different part of the forest, there were several noises that sounded like two metal beings hitting each other. In the clearing, there were some beings. On the left side were the four reploids, Zero, Leviathan, Fenir, and Harpuia. On the right side though, it was the reploids that were made from each half of the Biometals. Zero, Leviathan, Fenir, and Harpuia were panting while the other side was just slightly winded.

"Why don't you guys give up and die a painless death," said Hivolt.

"There is no way in hell that we are giving up now!" shouted Fenir as he got up and shot fire balls from his armed gun.

"Then die a painful death you fools!" yelled Fistleo as he hits the ground to make a dirt wall blocking the fire from any closer.

"Damn it. Is there a way to beat them?" asked Leviathan as she looked at Harpiua and Zero.

"I'm not sure. These new reploids are more intelligent and we don't know where their weakness is at," said Harpuia making everyone think, except for Zero, grimly.

"We won't know till we try. So lets just beat them and get out of here," said Zero with determination as he dashed forward.

Back to where Vent is at, he is found resting at a spot drinking water.

"Damn. This place is like a whole new era," said Vent.

"It would appear so," replied Model H.

"Calm down everyone. We just need a plan on what to do next," said Model Z.

"So what is ne-" Model L was cut off when they heard an explosion at a different area.

"What the hell!? What was that explosion!?" asked Vent.

"Not sure. Check it out Vent," said Model O who hasn't spoken during the trip.

"Ok. First, we better M.E.G.A. Merge so we can have a better advantage," said Vent as he grabbed Model X.

_Biolink Establish_

_M.E.G.A. System Online_

Vent is now in a blue terminal as blue armor covers his body. Then the helmet is formed while his right arm changed into a buster. He is now Megaman X.

"Lets go!" shouted Megaman X as he drove his motorcycle at top speed.

Back to the clearing, there were craters all over the place. The four legendary reploids were on their knees tired. Hivolt, Fistleo, and the other 6 reploids were slightly tired.

"Is this all the 'legendary 4 reploids' can do? How lame," said a bored Fistleo.

"Watch your mouth you cur!" shouted Harpuia.

"I won't let you defeat me and insult me!" added Fenir.

"Now what do we do?" asked Leviathan.

"Not sure now," said Zero.

"Time to end this," said Hivolt.

He approached to them preparing for the final attack when they heard a motorcycle engine. Vent finally made it and jumped to the clearing. Zero, Harpuia, Fenir, and Leviathan were surprised to see who the rider was. They thought that it was X, except the eight evil reploids knew him in another name.

"Megaman X!? How did you got here into this time period!?" asked Hivolt.

"I could ask you the same thing Hivolt, Fistleo," said Megaman X as he got off.

The four reploids on the ground now knew that it wasn't the same X they knew.

"Now, I have a question. Where the heck am I and how you eight came back to life? I thought I destroyed all of you," said Megaman X.

"Not telling you brat!" shouted Fistleo as he dashed with his claws extended.

"Watch out!" shouted Zero.

Megaman X dashed to jump over him and charged two shots and shot him at the head.

"Gaaaaah!" screamed Fistleo as he clutches his head in pain.

"Here's the final shot!" shouted Megaman X as he shot one charged bullet and went through Fistleo's body.

"Im...impossible. I just came.... back..... to...... life......," groaned Fistleo as he exploded.

Megaman X then turned to face Hivolt.

"You're next Hivolt," said Megaman X as he raised his buster.

"Hmph. Fistleo was a fool. Try to get me in the air if you can," said Hivolt as he took in the sky.

"Take this!" shouted Megaman X as he shot energy bullets.

Hivolt dodged most of them, but some hits on his legs.

"Damn. I need to get closer to him and hit his wings," muttered Megaman X.

"Guess it is mine turn now," said a voice out of nowhere.

Zero, Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fenir look around to find the voice.

"What was that voice?" asked Fenir.

"I'm not sure," answered Harpuia.

"Do you know it Zero?" asked Leviathan.

"Wished I knew. Though the voice sounded familiar," answered Zero.

Then they saw a glow from the bike and a piece of metal came to Megaman X hand.

"Ready model Z?" asked Megaman X.

"Ready," replied Model Z.

"Double Megamerge!" shouted Megaman X.

The four legendary reploids watched in awe as the blue armor was replace with red armor, red gloves, red boots, and the same type of helmet as Zero's, but different.

"Megaman ZX!" exclaimed Hivolt.

"Megaman ZX? That's his name?" asked Fenir.

"He looks pretty cute in that form," said Leviathan.

"Lets see how he fight his opponent," said Harpuia.

"Hn. I'm not going stand here and do nothing," said Zero as he got up.

"Here we go!" shouted Megaman ZX as he dashed to Hivolt with his saber ready along with Zero who was behind him.

Both of them jumped over Hivolt and strike on his wings.

"Ugh!" grunted Hivolt as he fell from the sky.

"Now do it guys!" shouted Megaman ZX.

"Let's do this!" shouted Leviathan as she shot two Ice Dragons.

"You bet!" added Fenir as he shot bigger fire balls.

"Very well," said a calm Harpuia as he shot lighting on Hivolt.

Zero didn't say anything as he sent a shockwaves from his saber. All attacks hit their mark and Hivolt screamed in pain before exploding.

"Let us leave now. Our master is waiting," said one of the cloaked reploids.

"Fine then. Those two were beaten again by Megaman ZX. Pathetic," said another one.

All 6 of them then warped out. Now that's leave with the last five.

"Phew, that was hard, but it felt great to battle again," said Megaman ZX as he armor began to disappear.

The other four watched as the armor disappear leaving a human teenager in its place.

"Thanks for the help," said Vent as Model X and Model Z floated up.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Harpuia.

"My name Vent and I'm a chosen one of the Mega System. Now who you might be?" asked Vent.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Just wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and a Battle

**Mega Man Time Stream**

**New Ally?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman series.**

**Read and Review. **

* * *

_Previoulsly, we left off where Vent talks to the four reploids, Zero, Harpuia, Fenir, and Leviathan._

_"My name is Vent and I'm a chosen one of the Mega System. Now, who you might be? asked Vent._

The four reploids looks at Vent curiously which started to make Vent nervous. Zero was wondering what is he while Harpiua just stares at him blankly thinking about why Vent doesn't know them. Fenir was just thinking that he might become a good sparing partner while Leviathan was checking him out.

"Why are you guys looking at me that way?" asked a nervous Vent.

"Excuse us. We just wondering why you appear out of nowhere, show up in Master X armor, then change into an almost copy of Zero's, and finally you change again to a human," said Harpuia.

"That goes for me too," said Zero sending a glare on Vent.

Vent felt a chill in his spine, but decided to ignore it for now.

"Well, to answer your question, I think that it is better to show you how I become Megaman X and Megaman ZX. Introduce yourself guys," said Vent as he pointed to the two floating Biometals beside him.

Model P, Model L, Model F, Model H, and Model O decided to keep quiet for a bit thinking the same thing that they weren't be needed until later. Model X and Model Z weren't sure if these four reploids can hear them, but Model Z remebered clearly that they were searching around after hearing his voice.

"Greetings, my name is Model Z," introduced Model Z.

Zero, Harpuia, Fenir, and Leviathan were surprised to see it talk.

"H-how can you talk? I thought that you were just a piece of metal," said Fenir, but got hit by Leviathan.

"Baka! Don't call it a piece of metal, but I was wondering about that too," said Leviathan.

"Continuing on, allow me to introduce my self. I am called Model X," continued Model X.

"Master X!" shouted Harpuia, Leviathan, and Fenir as they heard his voice and almost sounded liked the pervious X.

"Master X? Sorry, but I am not this 'Master X' you spoke of," replied Model X.

"He is right guys. It seems that Model X doesn't have any memories from the decreased X," added Zero.

"Well, now that we got our introduction done, it is your turn," stated Vent.

"Very well, my name is Harpuia, one of the Generals of Neo Arcadia," replied Harpuia.

"My name is Fenir, another General of Neo Arcadia," added Fenir.

"I am Leviathan and the third General of Neo Arcadia. Nice to meet you," said a happy Leviathan.

"My name is Zero, a member of the Resistance Base," said a monotonous Zero.

"Neo Arcadia? The Resistance Base? Now I'm sure we are in a different place," replied Vent.

"This does seem troubling," added Model X.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?" asked Levaithan.

"We are saying that we never heard of those places where we are from," answered Model Z.

The four reploids were shock that this human never heard of them or the places. Everybody knew what they were yet this human doesn't.

"Maybe we should take this inside our HQ," suggested Harpuia.

"Do you mind that Ciel and I tag along also? I need some answeres and Ciel would help also," asked Zero.

"Sure," replied Harpuia.

"Finally we are getting out of here!" shouted Fenir.

"Shut up idiot!" exclaimed Leviathan.

"At least that it will be more comfrontable to be in civilization again instead of being in a forest," said Vent as he got on his motorcycle as he pocketed Model X and Model Z.

All five of them either drove, ran, or flew to the Neo Arcaida Base after they went outside of the forest. Then they all entered in the base, but Zero teleported back to the Resistance Base to get Ciel to join in with the meeting. What they didn't know was a Pesuaroid was following them at a good distance. Zero then came back with Ciel in tow after he gave a report of the recent events. Ciel was intrigued that a human can transform in a form of X and Zero.

"Hehehe... They will never expect an attack on them," said the mysterious Pesuaroid.

In the base, everyone was in the meeting room ready to discuss everything that has happened.

"Ok then Vent, we would like to know how you know those Mavericks," asked Harpuia.

_'Mavericks? Now I'm sure we are in the past. At first, I thought I was just imagining things, but meeting those four reploids and see the eight to be thought destroyed Pesuaroids, I am sure we are in the past.'_ Thought Vent.

"Well, I met them before not too long ago. It started when I was just delivering an important package when these Mechnaroids attacked me and my bike was destroyed causing an exploshin and sending me down off a cliff with the package. Later, I came to with the package not far from me. Then I saw these people in a green uniform witha girl with pink clothes and a pink berette when a large snake Mechnaroid attack us. Everybody there except me and the girl were injuried. I went in front of her when Model X," gestures to Model X who is next to him," told me that he would lend me power to become Megaman X. Then it just started from there and I began fighting the leaders of the Maverick outbreaks," said Vent. Eventhough it was a lie, there was some truth in it.

"I see," Harpuia nodded.

"Excuse me Mr. Vent, but can I see in your transformed state?" asked Ciel.

"Of course, but don't call me 'Mr.'," replied Vent.

"Megamerge!"

Vent grabbed Model X who said Biolink Established and transformed into Megaman X.

"I still can't get the fact out that you look exactly like Master X," said Leviathan as she stares at him.

"Me neither. It looks like Master X has been reivied in a smaller size, but needs a human to become him," said Fenir.

"Vent, there was another form you used. What was the other model's name when you combined with Model X?" asked Zero.

"That would be Model Z," answered Vent as he gestured to the other Biometal.

"Greetings everyone," Model Z greeted everyone.

"Ok, seems we done here for today," said Harpuia.

"Well, bye Zero. I got to go back to the base for now," said Ciel as she stood up.

That was when the alarms rang with red alert. It would seems that the mysterious Pesuaorid is attacking the base now. Everyone went outside to meet it. This Pesuaroid is color Purple with large arms and a tail behind it.

"You are finally out here! My name is Purprill!" shouted Purprill.

"Ugh. This guy is really annoying," groaned Vent.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop him from making anymore damage!" exclaimed Zero as he charged in.

"Reckless as always," Harpuia shook his head as he went also with Leviathan and Fenir.

All four of them attack Purprill, but he jumped grabbing a tree branch and tossed two purple bombs. They dodge them before it exploded.

"Model H, it is your turn now," said Vent as Model H floated towards him.

"Very well then Vent," replied Model H as he was grabbed by Vent.

"Megamerge!" shouted Vent.

The battle paused as they turned around to see Vent in green armor, wing like things on his back, two red sabers, and a red gem on his forehead.

"Megaman HX!" exclaimed Vent.

"Wait a minute! Why are there two Harpuias!" shouted Leviathan.

"Idiot! Take a good look at them. Vent is the one with a bulkier armor than Harpuia," said Zero.

"Activating scan," said Vent as his eyes did the scan on Purprill looking for any weakness.

Vent was naturally surprised that its weakness now is the shoulder instead of its entire arm.

'Strange. Why his weakness changed?" thought Vent.

"Here I come!" shouted Vent as he boosted to Purprill joining with the others into battle.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Just wait for the next chapter. Sorry about the ending. Can't think of what to do next. So I thought it might be a good cliffhanger or not. Please reivew.**


End file.
